1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems, and specifically to data processing systems that interface between multiple independent software applications. In particular, the invention is a module for interfacing between at least a payroll application, an accounts payable application and a time and expense application.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous independent programs exist for keeping track of employee time slips, payroll, accounts payable, projects, and billing. Unfortunately, these independent programs are not designed to communicate with one another and, as a result, time consuming duplicate entries of data is often required. The duplicative entry of data and the potential for erroneous data entry is unacceptable for both large companies employing a large number of full-time employees and for temporary service agencies employing many part time employees. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a program module that interfaces between at least a payroll application, an accounts payable application, and a time and expense application.